1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fuel conservation devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fuel conservation device which delivers substantially completely vaporized fuel to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual internal combustion engine in use today utilizing gasoline liquid petroleum gas (LPG) as a fuel, or the like a carburetor is normally provided for converting liquid fuel to an air-fuel mixture for facilitating the burning of the fuel in the combustion chamber of the engine. The carburetor is normally secured in the proximity of an intake manifold which receives the air-fuel mixture for distribution thereof to each of the engine cylinders. The carburetor normally functions to regulate the quantity of fuel flowing therethrough and to mix air with the fuel in order to provide at least a partial vaporization of the fuel. It has been recognized that the greater the vaporization of the liquid fuels, the greater the combustion efficiency of the fuel. The combustion efficiency not only increases the efficiency use of the fuel, but also reduces the emission of pollutants in the engine exhaust gases. One of the methods of increasing fuel vaporization which has been utilized is the addition of heat to the fuel, and although this does provide an efficient vaporization of the fuel for an increased fuel efficiency, most of the devices presently available for heating of the fuel are expensive, and require somewhat extensive modification of the existing equipment normally present in the internal combustion engine.